


Don't Lie

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: “So do you think this is actually real snow or just that fake crap?” Rasmus laughed at him. It was a valid question and easier to face than coming out to the team.“It looks fake, yes.” Rasmus beamed at him, a small laugh forming. Jake swiped the silly beret he always wears off his head and tossed it towards the rink.





	Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill from tumblr that I posted there ages ago.

The sun was bright and it was deceptively cold out. Jake had grabbed his skates, the trepiditoin setting in already. He knew this was a big step and there was nothing sweeter than proposing on the ice at the Winter Classic, or at least the family skate there. He checked the chain around his neck, afraid to lose the ring. It was a silver band with a blue stone that matched Rasmus’ eyes perfectly. The chain was a silver sturdy thing that was both fashionable and timeless. It would allow for him to wear the ring at games. This all was dependant on if he got the answer he wanted. If he says no, there is a lot of things to talk about in the relationship. This was the first time they were going to come out to the team as a couple so he was understandably nervous. He started to shake and he felt Rasmus’ knees knock against him. He started to calm down a bit, upon remembering that he wasn’t alone in this. 

This was a decision they both made and had figured it would be nice to do it at a get together like this instead of in the locker room. The snow was soft and powdery around the rink. Jake wondered if it was that fake snow because it didn’t look like any of the snow he’s ever seen growing up in Wisconsin. 

“So do you think this is actually real snow or just that fake crap?” Rasmus laughed at him. It was a valid question and easier to face than coming out to the team. 

“It looks fake, yes.” Rasmus beamed at him, a small laugh forming. Jake swiped the silly beret he always wears off his head and tossed it towards the rink. 

As Rasmus bent down to get his beret back, Jake wolf whistled at him. It felt freeing to act like this out in public. 

There was no speech to be made. They just stepped on the ice hand in hand and took a lap together. The rest of the team looked on and smiled at them. Then Jack hit Jake in the head with a snowball. 

“You didn’t tell us! What the fuck?” 

Nothing could shake the smile from Jake. Sensing that Jack would persist, Samson spoke up. 

“We’re happy for you two. It’s about time.”

Jake turned and pulled Rasmus by the lapels of his jacket and tiptoed up to kiss him. 

They had a lifetime in front of them.


End file.
